


Return to Sender

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Blackmail, Children antics, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpeg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Trying To Conceive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel told him not to worry about getting pregnant because it will happen naturally. However, Dean's panicking. They never actually ever TRIED for a kid before. The others just sort of happened by happy accidents. So Dean buys a pregnancy test, hoping to keep it a secret from Castiel. But Dean learns the hard way that secrets lead to blackmail and swimsuit models.</p><p> </p><p>AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are FORTY of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Sender

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

“DADDY DEAN!” A voice banged against the bathroom, as Dean glanced at the pregnancy test waiting for it to read the results. Dean sighed angrily, as he set it down as grabbed Nina outside the bathroom door. 

“What are two places you don’t bother your daddies in because you want to play?” Dean asked moving her away from the bathroom door as Nina sighed. 

“Your room and the bathroom.” Nina mumbled, as Dean set her on the couch next to nathaniel who was chewing on some snacks Dean had bought them when he was buying the pregnancy test. 

“Stay here.” Dean insisted. 

“Then will you play?” Nina asked as Dean nodded before returning to the bathroom. Castiel was out for another interview, and after three sexual encounters they were able to swing while the kids were asleep or busy since they got here, Dean was hoping it would result in a positive for a stick. Dean returned to the bathroom locking the door, as he moved to sit back on the toilet nervously. 

It was one time unprotected with no morning after pill that got the twins. Getting Mason was, Dean was sure of it, was right before Castiel had went off for the super bowl. Castiel and some of his football colleagues had a house party to give moral support to their hopefully winning of the super bowl while Michael and lucifer watched the kids. Castiel and Dean got pretty drunk, which lead to drunken sex between the two in the homeowner's pool table. Though they never got caught, Castiel still can’t look his friend in the eye every time they go over to play some pool. 

Dean found out then he was pregnant the third week Castiel was gone, and that’s when he called to make the bet that he would tell Castiel good news if and only if Castiel won the super bowl. Low and behold, Mason was conceived. 

“Mum mum!” A cry started from Mason’s room as Dean let out a annoyed sigh. He glanced at the clock to see how much time he had before he moved to mason’s room. Dean softly picked up the littlest Novak. Pressing kisses against his littlest face as Mason calmed burying his face into his neck. 

“Let’s get you so yum yums.” Dean mumbled. “You slept so good today.” Mason sniffed tears still sliding down the toddler's face as Dean moved into the kitchen. He placed Mason in his highchair, before digging through the fridge. In less than a week and a half they would be headed home, which Dean was thrilled about. 

He couldn’t wait to be home in their bed, but Dean knew the consequences of a pregnancy before Castiel headed out for the super bowl. If Dean found out he was pregnant, he would have to stay by Castiel’s side instead of staying home. He didn’t mind that per say but raising the twins in a hotel was a bit unfun on Dean’s side, but he would do it. Even if it meant just a couple more hours of Castiel a day.

“Now?” Nina whined as Dean shook his head no, as Nina groaned and stormed off. Dean kissed mason’s face who was now happily digging into a bowl of spaghetti with his hands. 

“Mason, use your big boy spoon.” Dean stated, as he handed the toddler the baby spoon. Dean’s phone started to go off, as Dean let out a nervous breath. Before he kissed Mason’s face then walked towards the bathroom. Mason waited for Dean to leave before dropping his big boy spoon on the floor and proceeded to continue to eat with his hands. 

______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was nervous as he moved to the bathroom, he had promise Castiel he wouldn’t worry about getting pregnant and it would happen naturally. However, Dean was stressed. There was a lot of pressure to get pregnant when you actually want to. Dean’s luck, he could suddenly be infertile. Castiel also being so excited, he kept touching Dean’s belly in their private time. They didn’t want to alert the kids to the fact they may be having a brother or sister in the future but Castiel was so cute. Before he left every day he would rub Dean’s belly softly. Dean would smile and they would kiss and Castiel would have his normal day. 

Dean really did promise not to go buy a pregnancy test till after they returned home but he couldn’t help it. He had to know.

Dean moved to his phone turning off the alarm, when he turned to look at his pregnancy test, it was gone. Dean’s eyes widened in panic and he searched the bathroom for it. Where had he put it? He couldn’t have just placed it somewhere, he had been extra careful to throw the box away downstairs and made sure he would get rid of the test before Castiel got home. 

Dean paused noticeably when he realized it wasn’t here.

“....Nina.” Dean breathed as he moved towards Nina’s room. 

Nina sat on her bed playing with a monster truck, when Dean forced her door open and Nina stood instantly. 

“Nina!” Dean glared. 

“...You wouldn’t play with me!” Nina yelled stubbornly as Dean moved to her quickly, She screamed as she ran out of the room and away from her parent. Mason giggled at their antics as they chased each other around the house. The front door opened as Nina bolted for it hiding behind Castiel’s leg, she clinged onto him.

“H-Hey babe!” Dean panted out of breath as Nina stuck out her tongue. 

“...what’s going on?” Castiel asked as Nina smirked.

“Just...um….playing.” Dean stated trying not to act like he was about to murder his daughter. 

“Oh….” Castiel turned to nina who smiled innocently at him. 

“Daddy Dean said he was going to take us to Disney world today.” Nina stated before batting her eyes to Dean, she knew she had him. You know what? Fuck kids, he hoped he wasn’t pregnant at this point. He didn’t even want the ones he had! The little shit.

“Dean you know that’s in flordia, correct?” Castiel scoffed. 

“I...thought we could swing it.” Dean spoke glaring at his little princess who batted her eyes innocently. Could he return his children at this point? Was there some sort of return address or something? “I mean...it is less than three hours by plane.” 

“....What about…?” Castiel stated glancing towards Dean’s belly, but Nina didn’t know what they were talking about. Castiel was concerned over the potential baby they may or may not have. 

“I’m not one for rides anyways.” Dean confessed as Nina started to beg to Castiel.

“...Alright.” Castiel picked her up, as Nina squealed in laughter. Dean turned away rolling his eyes, as he noticed the absolute mess Mason had made of his eating. In every orphus of the chair, of his skin and in his pajamas. He sighed. Mason smiled happily reaching for him. “I’ll book the flight and disney tickets.” Castiel offered, as Dean picked up Mason from the chair. 

“And Nina will clean mason’s high chair.” Dean smiled a murderous smile at his daughter.

“What?” Nina complained, Dean blinked innocently at her before looking at Castiel fluttering his eyes.

“Listen to your father Nina.” Castiel stated before pulling out his phone to look up plane tickets. Nina pouted as Dean hummed in satisfaction before walking to give Mason a bath. Two can play at that game, sweetheart.  
_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean planted multiple kisses on Mason’s face who smiled and giggled with laughter as Dean sat waiting for the plane to take off. Everyone was pretty much boarded and Castiel for the meantime was sitting next to his mate though he knew he would eventually have to switch seats to sit next to the twins like a responsible parent. Castiel’s hands moved up and down Dean’s belly, as Dean laid mason onto his chest putting the pacifier in his mouth.

“You know, we won’t have to wait to find out. We could try a pregnancy test.” Dean started hoping castiel would take the bite. 

“I don’t want to jinx anything.” Castiel breathed. “If we worry too much, It won’t happen.” 

“I could be pregnant now, and you’d never know.” Dean whispered. “Wouldn’t you like to know? I mean, you could be talking to my lunch.” 

“That’s why it’s better to act like you are. So they know I love them from the second they are there.” Castiel smiled as he pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips. “Besides, I’m sure they will let us know eventually. Besides, I think the _window_ did the trick.” Castiel winked. 

“Oh, you’d love that wouldn’t you.” Dean laughed loudly, as Castiel blushed, Dean leaned in whispering. “Knocking me up, pinning me from behind, as you made me stare into our reflections, watching my face as I came.” 

“So what...It was my favorite.” Castiel mumbled, as Nina jumped onto his lap.

“Daddy I can’t wait to see Merida!” Nina stated, not realizing how she almost stumbled upon a very inappropriate conversation. 

“Awesome. I can’t wait for you not to wait.” Castiel choked out flustered as he picked her up. “Come sit next to me.” Castiel held her, as Dean glanced up. 

“Are you sure you got them?” Dean asked as Castiel leaned down kissing him then Mason. 

“Have fun with a annoying seatmate.” Castiel teased as Dean frowned. Oh that’s why. He wanted the safest seat with seatmates he could stand. 

“Oh you so suck.” Dean pouted. 

“Sorry, babe. I called dibs.” Castiel stated sitting in the middle of the twins in the three seater. Dean sighed as He started to rub Mason’s back who kept trying to sit up and look around. When a couple men moved to sit besides him. Dean paused noticeably as very...attractive twins sat next to him. Dean’s eyes shifted to the male gods besides him. Castiel’s eyes looking at Dean as Dean looked over at him made Castiel realize his mistake. “Actual babe, did you want to sit with our two children over here. Who you adore. I could totally take the single seat. Since you are obviously...sandwiched in there.” 

“Oh. I think I’m fine. I have faith in you.” Dean thinned his lips as he watched one take off his shirt to fan himself from the heat and Dean tried not to make it obvious that he was enjoying this. 

“I would feel more comfortable with you...away….from the semi attractive alpha’s and closer to the kids. In case…. the plane goes down and...i’ll know where to look...for you...to….send a dolphin rescue party….” Castiel stated, as the other twin unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Don’t worry little dude, we’ll totally protect your cute bae and your little babe.” The first twin stated. 

“Yeah, totally safe man.” The second knuckle punched his brother as Dean nodded happily. “Omega protectors!”

“They got this.” Dean smiled as Castiel pouted as Dean’s eyes moved to watch the men’s chest as they got situated. Castiel sat down angrily between the twins who were buckled up and giggly, as Dean counted his blessing. 

“What’s your name cute bae?” The first twin asked as Dean smiled at him.

“I’m Dean...and this little guy is Mason.” Dean smiled down at Mason who happily sucked on his pacifier before he reached a hand out touching the man’s chest. “M-Mason!” Dean gasped in surprise. 

“It’s cool, cute bae.” The second twin said. 

“We’re swimsuit models.” The first responded.

“It comes with the territory.” They both spoke. “You can touch if you want.” 

“I couldn’t I-Oh.” Dean spoke as he touched the first twin's chest. “Wow...you’re ripped.” Dean gasped as he could feel Castiel’s glare. 

“Feel mine, Mine’s ripper.” The second man spoke as The first twin made a face. 

“Oh no I couldn’t that would just be-Well, if you insist.” Dean spoke as he lightly patted his chest. “...Jesus, did not think you can get this ripped.” Mason reached for the first twin again, this time with two hands. “Mason? What’s wrong?” Mason started to cry, fussing. “H-He’s not normally like this.”

“May I cute bae?” The first twin asked as Dean hesitantly handed over Mason, who calmed instantly. The twin held Mason close to his chest, which Mason calmed stucking on his pacifier touching the twins face. 

“Dude, you are like the little babe whisper.” The second spoke.

“Dude, yeah.” They high fived as Dean smiled nervously as he felt the second twin move against him to high five. Ignoring the death glare from his alpha, as Dean bit his lip happily.

“Did you guys need anything before we take off?” The stewardess asked as Dean smiled at her. 

“Yeah actually.” Dean stated as he ushered her closer. “...make sure we don’t land.” Dean whispered, before he focused on the twins besides him. He normally hated planes….but this one he liked. 

_______________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thank you so much, you guys are angels.” Dean smiled as he waved the twins away, as Mason fussed crying now out of the man’s arms. “I know baby, me too. Good taste by the way, definitely would have gone after twin number one-.” 

“Dean.” Castiel stated annoyed as Dean jumped at his voice.

“Babe!” Dean smiled nervously, as Castiel raised an eyebrow as the twins hung on him. 

“How was the trip?” Castiel spoke as he stared coldly at Dean.

“...Well, mason found and lost his first love.” Dean gave a nervous laugh as Mason cried harder. 

“....Oh really? Didn’t notice pass your drool.” Castiel stated, as Dean groaned.

“Babe!” Dean stated as Castiel walked off with the twins. “You called dibs remember? I couldn’t be held accountable for models!...Babe!” Dean followed after him.

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean let out a sigh, as he fanned himself after their round of going on almost every ride, and now they were going for a round two. Dean was content staying behind with Mason in the shade and not being in the sun. Florida was fucking hot, he didn’t understand how Castiel was keeping up with the kids. Dean wasn’t doing so hot. 

“Daddy Dean!” Nathaniel spoke as he tried to pull Dean along to the snow white ride, Dean shook his head, god this was going to kill him. Dean panted as he stood from the bench he had another pit stop in. Castiel watched him with worry.

“Honey, are you okay?” Castiel asked as Dean sighed tiredly. 

“I think I’m overheated.” Dean breathed, as Castiel touched his head with his ice cold melting water bottle. Dean closed his eyes leaning into it. 

“Daddy Dean! Go to this one with me!” Nina spoke, as Castiel shook his head. 

“Nina, Daddy Dean can’t go on the rides.” Castiel stated. “Plus Daddy Dean’s not feeling well.” 

“But I WANT him to!” Nina cried, as Castiel kneeled down holding her shoulders. 

“Nina, I know you want Daddy Dean to come and play with you, but Daddy Dean isn’t okay right now. Remember when you had that cold? Remember Daddy Dean stayed up all night with you when you threw up everywhere and nuzzled you till morning?” Castiel spoke.

“...Daddy, Daddy Dean threw up in a trashcan.” Nathaniel interrupted, but Castiel sighed. 

“....Can you be good, and watch Daddy Dean while I got get him something to calm him?” Castiel spoke, as nina nodded hesitantly. 

“Okay papa.” Nina sighed, as Castiel ushered Nathaniel, as he started to push Mason to find a stall that sells something that might help. Nina walked over taking a seat next to Dean who was drinking down the water, rubbing his stomach. “...”

“Ugh, I hate throwing up.” Dean joked as Nina glanced at him looking guilty.

“I’m sorry, Daddy Dean for making you come to disney world.” Nina stated. “....And for stealing your thermometer.” Dean looked at her, before pulling her into his arms.

“I know you my little bee...you just wanted my attention...and to go to disney world.” Dean stated as he rocked her in his arms. “Today was just a busy day and I’m sorry you thought I wasn’t giving you enough attention. But I love you to the moon and back. I would do anything for you my little one. Once I’m feeling better we can go out and have a me and you day, okay?” Nina nodded as Dean nuzzled against her when Nina spoke up.

“I put your thermometer in the jello.” Nina spoke as Dean sighed softly kissing her head.

“...Remind me to throw away the Jello.” Dean stated as Nina buried her face into his neck, letting Dean hold her. When Castiel returned, Dean glanced up looking at him. 

“I didn’t really find anything.” Castiel stated. “Unless you think a pretzel will calm your stomach.”

“I’m feeling much better just sitting here.” Dean confessed as Castiel glanced back towards the entrance.

“Did you just want to eat at the Denny’s across the street so you can cool down?” Castiel stated.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Dean stated, as he let Nina off his lap before taking the twins hands and walking with them off Disney property. 

________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was happily digging into his helping of his omelet as Castiel took in his helping of french toast talking about his favorite picture of the twins on a ride where they made the most scared faces.

“I love this picture.” Castiel boasted as he held up the picture of the them that was snagged during the ride. He so had to buy it. “You both looked like you pooped your pants.”

“Did not!” Nina laughed.

“You were so scared.” Nathaniel teased as Nina puffed out her chest. 

“I am not scared of anything.” Nina stated. 

“Except clowns.” Nathaniel corrected. 

“Who ASKED you!” Nina snapped as Dean smiled watching his children after he finished the plate.

“She gets it from Sam who believes clowns are the root of all evil.” Castiel chomped with his mouth full as, he grabbed Dean’s empty plate and exchanged it with his own only half eaten food, without even noticing he did. “I swear, you and Sam share the same mental space-...” 

Castiel stopped when he noticed what he did, He glanced down at his food filled plate now in front of Dean and Dean’s empty plate in hand. His eyes moved back up to Dean who also looked at him with surprise as small smiled appeared on the parents faces. Castiel leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Dean’s lip before Dean slowly moving to start eating Castiel’s food. Castiel softly and discreetly slid his hands over Dean’s stomach, rubbing small circles over the life inside. 

“....Window.” Castiel smirked as Dean almost spit-taked his drink, he coughed roughly as he playfully smacked Cas who laughed lovingly, happy to all hell his family of Six.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, how did this every get to a forty chapter story. Ha Ha this was ever only suppose to be one oneshot. Funny how things just happen.
> 
> Someone asked if I will be continuing the story with the forth child on the way and I believe I will. 
> 
> If this continues to get a lot of comments which motivates me to write, I will. Guilt of people asking for more motivates me to write ha ha. LOL
> 
> I kind of all ready decided the gender but if you guys want to give your opinions and some ideas of names, feel free!


End file.
